Arcticstar's Hate
by WolfheartSaid
Summary: My name is Arcticstar, I was leader of RavenClan for seven moons... Until that day... I was good to them. And how was I re-paid for my service and loyalty? They exiled me! But not before they had ganged up and clawed me to death. And all for what? One mistake... All over one mistake...I'll never be apart of a Clan again...
1. Alliances

**SilentClan:**

**Leader: **Stillstar-A red tom

**Deputy: **Burfoot-A black tom with brown eyes

**Medicen cat: **Freezingpool-A white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Nettleblaze-A smoky black tom

Elmfur-A cream she-cat with amber eyes

Ferretpelt-A white, gray and black tom with a scar on the side of his neck near his shoulder

**RavenClan:**

**Leader:** Crowstar-A jet black tom

**Deputy:** Cometleap-A pure white tom with black paws

**Medicne cat:** Skydrop-A black she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes (Apprentice: Glowpaw)

**Warriors:**

Rainberry-A gray she-cat with amber eyes

Woodfur-A dark brown tom

Frostgaze-A gray tom with a white muzzle

Leaffoot-A silver she-cat with hazel eyes (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Oakpelt-a spotted tabby tom with brown eyes

**Apprentices:**

Glowpaw-A pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Rockpaw-a lilac tom with gold eyes

**Rouges:**

****Articstar-A gray she-cat with black dappled fur and one amber eye (Formally from RavenClan)

Snarl-A black tom with yellow eyes

Shade- A gray tom with yellow eyes

Sun- A ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Kale- A calico tom with multiply scars

Sky-A gray she-cat with a hint of blue in her fur and yellow eyes

Breeze-A cream she-cat with green eyes

Pond-A dilute tortoiseshell tom with pale blue (almost gray) eyes


	2. Prouloge

**_Cats gathered around one cat with furious yowls and hisses._**

**_"You traitor!" a gray tom with a white muzzle spat._**

**_"It's not my fult!" The gray and black she-cat cry's in her defence._**

**_"Why you...!" another she-cat snarls leaping at the she-cat who stood all alone. Arcticstar tried to doge her, but Rainberry's claws raked over one of her eyes anyway. A yowl of pain rose from Arcticstar's throat as the blood gushed out of the wound and more cats leap at her, claws unleashed, eyes glowing with hate. She struggled to get away from them but they were worse than a hive of angry hornets. Arcticstar would turn to fight one, but be attacked by another, her head snapped this one way, and claws caught her face jerking it back the other way, she would leap back wards only to have a cat kick her feet out from under her, and have even more cats pile on top of her, clawing, yowling, biting, hissing, tearing her._**

**_"Get back!" one yowl a rose above all others just as Arcticstar collapsed from the weight of all the other cats clawing and niping at her, and the pain from the wounds and from blood lose. "I'll finish off this murderer!" the cats leap back out of the way of the jet black deputy._**

_Crowclaw? No, what are you doing!?_

**_The tom pushed her body over on it's side putting one of his huge paw on the side of her neck un-sheltering his claws a bit as he leaned down to whisper in her ear "You thought you could trust me, did you, Arcticstar?" he asks giving off a silent laugh "What a fool you were." Crowclaw slowly drew his lips back into a snarl "Looks like not even StarClan can save you now." he mews and pulls back removing his paw from her neck and raising it into the air us-sheltering his claws even more "Today is the day all of RavenClan will Remember! Beacuse today is the day RavenClan earns a wound it will never heal from..." Crowclaw gives a dramatic pause to allow angry yowls of agreement to rise and die down befor his paw came crashing down on Arcticstar's body as he dragged his claws towards him, tearing deep into her flesh. Arcticstar cried out in pain as the words of StarClan echoed in her ears_**

_A leader will fall, and lies will rise and a Clan will be destroyed. _


	3. Chapter one

Arcticstar woke with a jolt. She shuddered at the thoughts of her past becoming nightmares. It wouldn't stop haunting her! Why? Why, would the past just leave her alone!? she closed her amber eye and concentrated on nothing in particular and breathed to clam herself down. She shivered, the wind had grew colder with the end of leaf-fall drawing to a end. She stretched and shook her fur out before siting down to groom herself. Arcticstar had been living in the two-leg place for three moons now. She might not have lived if it had not been for the kindness of Sky. Who had once lived as a Kitty-pet before she ran away from her two-leg nest. Arcticstar got up and left the ally she had called home for the past few months.

Arcticstar wondered around the streets but she had found nothing, stopping dead in her tracks she lifted her head to see a red brick wall in her way she stared at it for a few heart beats, before looking around to find a small crack just big enough to fit a cat. Out of ceriousity she crouched until her belly was close to the ground and crawled thought the small opening, to find a meadow with trees not to far away. She blinked in awe. She never was to far away from the forest as she thought. It was behind walls and walls of bricks all along. She lifted her head as the breeze blew in her face, oh this never felt so good! She stepped forward.

"Arcticstar! What are you doing?" a deep voice mews from were she just came from.

"Kale?" she mews turning her gray head toward him.

His yellow eyes brighten a bit she notices as he pads up to her and they both sit down next to eatch other.

"You know, RavenClan's territory is out in those woods?" he asks

"Yes, I know."

"You should come back to the two-leg place. If Crowcstar finds out he'll have you killed."

"I have five lives left Kale!" she snaps turning to look him in the eyes.

"I know this, but next time they might not just abandon your body out in the middle of no were!" Kale mews calmly.

Articstar shakes her head. "I could escape."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I could. I know I could." She mews.

Kale heaves a sight. "Just come back to this side of the wall-the safe side of the wall. As long as Crowstar thinks your dead the longer your safe." he mews, getting up and dissapears thought the crack. Arcticstar looks at her paws. She knows he's right. But she was born to roam the forest. She was born to live there. To be free. And live like a wild cat should.

"You coming?" Kale mews poking his head back out of the hole in the wall.

She says nothing and pads over to the crack, she looks behind her one last time before slipping thought back to the side of the wall were the Clans thought she had died. A place were she was trapped in brick and stone. 'The safe side of the wall'.

Meanwhile back in RavenClan camp...

Crowstar's body hit the ground with a thud "Stillstar! You'll regret this one day!" he spat

The red tom on top of him unsehltered his claws more, digging into Crowstar's neck "Oh, will I?" he mews giving off a small laugh.

Crowstar cringed as Stillstar's claws sunk into his throat, he unshelted his claws and strikes Stillstar in the stomach Stillstar snarled a little "Do you think that is really going to hurt me?" he hissed as Crowstar struggled underneath him.

"Crowstar!" a familliar soft voice mewed as the weight was lifted off of him, quickly rolling over and back on to his paws, it was Leaffoot! her silver fur was spotted with blood Stillstar leaped at her, and she ran underneath him, biting down hard on his tail, Crowstar leap into Stilstar's side and bowled him over. Stillstar let out a suprized gasp, as Crowstar lashed his claws across the red tom's face, Leaffoot had let go of his tail and leap back into battle with a white-gray and black tom, Stillstar managed to wiggle out from underneath Crowstar's grip and let out a fierce yowl "SilentClan! Retreat!" turning his head to Crowstar he let out a low growl "This isn't over, Crowstar. Remember that!" SilentClan cats rushed out of RavenClan camp

Crowstar lowerd his head letting himself calm down. He looked around Leaffoot was standing at the entrance, her fur was still bristled and she was ready to fight, Frostgaze, still had a SilentClan warrior pinned and was looking down on him with a hateful look

"Frostgaze, let him go. It's no use in keeping him here." Crowstar mews "It'll only cause more trouble."

Frostgaze gave the black tom another harsh look before letting him go. "And I had better not see your pelt back in RavenClan territory!" He spat

Crowstar rolled his eyes, knowing that that was not going to be the last they had seen of the Clan.

"Crowstar!" some cat mews "Crowstar, you had better come quick!"

Crowstar pads over to were the medicine cat stood over Rainberry.

"Is she going to be ok Skydrop?"

"I'm not sure. Her wounds are deep." Skydrop mews very carefully pressing cobwebs into the deep cuts in her belly.

Rainberry grimised a little as she did so.

"Should we move her?"

"No, that might cause her wounds to split open... Glowpaw, could you go get me some Marigold?"

Glowpaw nodded and ran off to the Medicine cat's den.

"But she can't just stay out in the open!" Crowstar mews.

"I know this!" Skydrop snaps "But mean time your going to have to find a way to give her shelter out here until her wounds heal enoguht we can move her."

Rainberry keep quit the whole time, and that began to make them both worry. "I'll take a look at your neck once I'm done here." she mews stiffly.

"Oh, no, no need."

"You know, your going to kill your self if you don't try to prevent that from getting worse?" Skydrop mews. Glowpaw ran back out into the clearing clutching what looked like golden moss, and she dropped it in front of Skydrop.

"Thank you, Glowpaw." she mews "Now, take a look at her wounds, and tell me what you think."

"Well, her wounds are deep. So I don't think we should move her."

Crowstar turned and walked away, he did not whant to listen to this anymore. Turning his eyes to the sky, he sent a silent pray up _please, Starclan, let her live._


End file.
